1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns two systems for the automatic disassembly of printed circuit boards with mounted electronic components and a method under use of such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current methods of disposing of printed circuit board assemblies deriving from faulty or outdated devices consist of dumping at landfill sites and incineration. The high content of hazardous and valuable materials means that such boards are particularly interesting as concerns dismantling. It is therefore suitable to separate the components mounted on the printed circuit boards into reusable, recoverable components and those designated as special waste. Manual disassembly of the boards is not economical in view of the high labour costs, while a system that automatically disassembles the components is previously unknown.
For example in the journal "Surface Mount Technology", edition 8 (1992), page 63, in the centre and right-hand columns, it is stated that electronic scrap is not reusable but must be treated materially, i.e. thermally or chemically.